


Bees in Bed: Blake's Nightmare

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/F, Mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: It's been three weeks since classes at Beacon started, and life is going great  - unless your name is Jaune. Or, apparently, Blake Belladonna.Takes place around Volume 1, Chapter 14. (My BMBLB fic index)Written during Bumbleby Week 2019, as a companion piece to Bees in Bed: Yang's Nightmare. So, not really one of the prompts.





	Bees in Bed: Blake's Nightmare

Yang Xiao Long suddenly found herself awake in her bed. Had that been Ruby? She half-sat up, looking for her little sister. Saw her across the room, happily swaddled in blankets and snoring, in the other top bunk.

They'd only been at Beacon Academy for a few weeks. She probably just wasn't used to the noises the dorms made. Yang closed her eyes and flopped back on her pillow. Being a light sleeper would be handy when she was out in the field, hunting Grimm, but it was less useful night-to-night. Especially when their first test was tomorrow. Today, probably. Yang didn't bother to get her scroll out to check.

Too late to do anything about it now. She'd studied all she could stand, and she'd go over the primers Weiss had for made for her team mates. In the morning.

  
The noise came again. Yang's eyes snapped open. That was not a happy noise. That was a nightmare noise. Coming from below her.

  
Yang leaned over the side of her bunk, looking down at Blake. She still had her bow in, and was rigid with tension. Yang pulled her head back in, thinking. Some people really hated being woken up, even if they were in the middle of a nightmare. They just wanted to fight it out in the own head, didn't want anyone to acknowledge their night terrors. Ruby wasn't like that. You could see the relief on her face. Her dad woke up cranky, then softened, and she wasn't sure if he was actually happy to have her break his nightmares, or just putting on a good face. Uncle Qrow hated it. Hated, hated, hated it. He'd just scowl and take a pull on his flask, and not say anything.

  
Blake whimpered, "...Stop..." and that pushed Yang into a decision. Blake was her team mate; they already fought side-by-side. She had to offer, at least.

  
Yang swung herself off the top bunk, landing in a crouch with a minimum of noise. She reached out and put her hand over top of Blake's, squeezing it, trying to get her to break her clawhold on the sheets.

  
"Adam-"

  
"Blake. Blake, it's okay. You're at Beacon, in our room."

  
She awoke with a gasp, breathing rapidly, eyes darting around. Still holding herself in that rigid stillness.

  
"You're in your bed at Beacon. You're safe here." Yang just kept a steady grip on Blake's hand, and tried to keep still herself. Coming out of a nightmare was always rough, waiting for reality to snap back. Just stay stable, give Blake something to focus on.

  
"Yang?" Blake shuddered, collapsed out of her stillness. Started trying to take slow, even, breaths. Wasn't having much success, with choking sobs interrupting her.

  
"I'm here. I'm right here." She squeezed Blake's hand tightly. "Just focus on your breathing." Blake turned her head to look at her, locked eyes with her. Wide with fear, tears gleaming in them.

  
Yang kept her head steady, tried to keep her eyes open, blinking as little as she could. "You're safe. You're at Beacon Academy, in team RWBY's room. You're safe in your bed." Yang purposely did not mention the vaguely precarious state of the bunk-beds. Unnecessary and unhelpful, at the moment.

  
Blake squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment, finally getting her breathing under control. Nice, slow, and even. She opened her eyes again. "Sorry I woke you up."

  
Yang wrapped her other hand around Blake's, holding it tightly. "It's okay. I was up anyway." She pointedly took her curiosity about Blake's nightmare (Who was Adam? What did she want him to stop?), shoved it into a box, and hurled it into the sun.

  
Nodding, Blake reached out and played with Yang's hair. Yang kept herself relaxed with an effort. She really didn't like anyone touching her hair, though she let a few people get away with it. But it seemed to be helping Blake relax, so she endured.

  
Having a cute girl play with your hair from her bed. What a burden. But it was an intimacy, and Yang usually kept folk a few more paces back. Much easier to give them a flirty personality to bounce off of, and think was actually her. This? Would have been been much more uncomfortable if she hadn't been sleeping, fighting, eating, learning next to Blake for a couple of weeks. But they just fit together. Had, since that fight with the Ursai. They could read each other, respond with a minimum of talking if they had to. Like on Bumblebee. Yang steering, Blake helping her. Communicating on their pace, letting her know when a police car came into sight, so she could throttle back a touch.

  
She closed her eyes, and pushed back against Blake's hand in her hair. Blake let out a little laugh, kept petting her hair.

  
A few minutes passed, until Yang raised her head again, looking at Blake, releasing her hand. "How are you doing?"

  
She smiled just a bit, reached up to adjust her bow. "Better. Thank you, Yang."

  
"Anytime." Yang smiled back. "You know where to find me." She waited for Blake to nod at her, then pulled herself back into her bunk.

  
She could hear Blake roll over, her breathing staying steady. Yang listened for a while, listening her fall back asleep. She played with a few locks of her hair, thinking. She hadn't let any of her friends from Signal play with her hair. At all. Not even Beryl, who had her brushes and combs and hair ties all ready, and had looked so sad when Yang turned her down. Why did Blake get to touch it, play with it, after three weeks?

  
Yang closed her eyes. She'd worry about in the morning. After studying. And the test. And maybe lunch. One day at a time.


End file.
